


Не-чистое золото

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сурана пытается всех спасти. Логейн пытается сделать всё правильно. Каждый из них готов пожертвовать многим, начиная с себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не-чистое золото

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют: невольное подглядывание, незначительные элементы АУ (например, автор в курсе, что в каноне эльфы не служат в храмовниках), специфическая речь Стража.

  
**Денерим**  
Осень  
***

Если бы не классовая одежда, всякий, лишь взглянув, решил бы — это недоразумение какими-то кривыми путями забрело в зал с кухни, ничего другого и подумать нельзя.  
Сопляк, и эльф к тому же. Мелкий, невзрачный неумойка — разорение на голове, уши торчком и грязь под ногтями. На Собрание Земель он пришёл в пропылённой мантии с обгоревшим подолом, из-под которого красноречиво виднелись грязные раздолбанные сапоги. Перевязанные бечёвкой, чтобы каши не просили. И даже посох он не нёс за спиной, а использовал по самому прямому назначению — как опору для ходьбы. Потому что, вдобавок ко всему, оказался ещё и хромоног.  
Казалось, никакого уважения к Собранию у него нет и не предвидится, а от происходящей болтологии он уже несколько утомился; однако держался с такой деловитой уверенностью в собственном праве, словно и его затрапезный вид, и торчащие уши, и та наглость, с которой он вообще посмел явиться в место силы своего врага — всё это полностью в порядке вещей.  
Говорил мало, предоставив ублюдку Мэрика делать заявку на престол самостоятельно, а Эамону излагать свои соображения так же самому.  
Эльф изволил открыть рот ровно три раза: чтобы обвинить Логейна в остагарской резне, чтобы обвинить его же в совместных с Хоу действиях (список был длинный и вызвал какое-то нездоровое оживление в зале), и наконец для завершающей краткой патетической речи, сводимой к утверждению, что регент давно уж не тот, и надо бы отлучить его от той власти, что он себе незаконно присвоил.  
А потом против отца заговорила Анора, и Логейн понял, что это — поражение. Представители облечённой ответственностью за страну знати один за другим голосовали за Стража и его ручного претендента на трон, и бороться дальше не было смысла.  
Отчасти Мак Тир даже был рад этому. Он отчаянно устал за этот последний год, длившийся дольше, чем вся орлейская оккупация вместе с освободительной войной. Умереть теперь — и ни сомнения, ни воспоминания больше не будут иметь над ним власти. Анора сделала свой выбор — и, похоже, она сможет позаботиться о себе. Может быть, он и впрямь ошибся, если уж его дальновидная и разумная дочь, отчаявшись достучаться до отца, предала его, связав с выскочкой-Стражем будущее — своё и страны. Она всегда была умной девочкой, его Анора...  
— Ну так покончим с этим. Кто из вас выйдет против меня? Или ты сам? — В его голосе издёвка, клинок указывает на Стража, но он ни на минуту не верит, что маг примет вызов. Логейн смотрит поверх непричесанной белобрысой головы, оценивая спутников наглого эльфа. Будет ли это кунари, или гном, или Ворон, тот самый, которого Хоу нанял когда-то разделаться со Стражем — результат налицо, ничего не скажешь — или, возможно, бастард не погнушается самостоятельно освободить себе дорогу к трону? Логейн не отказался бы от возможности пустить ему кровь, но и умереть от его руки может оказаться не так уж плохо. Отчего не предположить, что парень взял от Мэрика хоть что-то, кроме лица?  
Бастард действительно делает шаг и открывает рот — но натыкается на вслепую выставленную руку Стража, который даже головы не поворачивает. Знает своего приятеля и знает, чего от него ждать, конечно же.  
— Алистер, нет, — и прежде чем тот найдётся со словами. — Логейн Мак Тир, противником тебе буду я.

***

— Что?! Нет! Ты не можешь! Это он обрёк на смерть наших братьев, нашего короля!  
Бушует он похоже. Всё-таки, одна кровь. Так же повышает голос, и так же патетически машет руками. И такое же праведное возмущение в голосе.  
Страж не спорит, отвечает только «поговорим об этом потом, Алистер». Интересно, он действительно думает, что сможет в чём-то убедить этого упёртого барана? Логейн всё ещё не уверен, на каком он свете — парализующее заклинание очень неудачно просочеталось с несколькими видами порчи и воздействием электричества — но происходящее его здорово развлекает.  
— Нет, не потом! Мы поговорим сейчас!  
А грохочет так, будто его уже короновали, и он сейчас начнёт всех вокруг строить в три ряда. Ну-ну, хотелось бы посмотреть...  
— Это из-за него погиб Дункан! И Кайлан! Логейн заслужил смерть, а ты хочешь принять его в братство?!!  
Страж пожимает сутулыми плечами, поднимается на цыпочки, чтобы обхватить Алистера за шею и заставить наклониться к себе, и что-то шепчет на ухо.  
Логейн видит его профиль — неожиданно чистый и тонкий, словно у дамы из хорошего рода. Ресницы Стража опущены, но в этом нет никакой интимности — только усталость. Вот он убирает руку, и удивительно быстро притихший и присмиревший Алистер выпрямляется. Мнётся и с детской надеждой вполголоса произносит:  
— Ммм... а может, он ещё сам откажется, а?..  
— Сие прояснится незамедлительно, — успокаивающе ответствует Страж. Подходит, останавливается. Во взгляде нет торжества, но и сочувствия нет тоже.  
— Логейн Мак Тир, сим простираю на тебя Право Призыва. Верни свою честь — помоги защитить Ферелден в последний раз, ибо опасность, пришедшая на нас теперь, страшнее всего, с чем ты сражался в этой жизни... и ты сам не мог не понять сие за последний год.  
— Не похоже, чтоб у меня была возможность отказаться, верно? — Логейн ничего не может поделать с издёвкой в собственном голосе. Да и не хочет.  
— Право объявлено. Не может быть пути назад, — кивает Страж.  
Логейн смотрит на Алистера. Отличное будет начало новой жизни — в его возрасте, с его репутацией, в группе сопливых смертников, половина которых только и мечтает перегрызть ему глотку...  
— Что ж, тогда я согласен, — говорит он, возможно, просто из желания поглядеть, как разочарованно вытянется лицо бастарда.  
Он думает не о том, что новая жизнь может и впрямь оказаться новой для него, а лишь о том, что если Страж сейчас протянет ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги и показать своё расположение, то лететь, пожалуй, эльфику кувырком на затоптанный пол...

***

— Присоединяйся к нам, брат. Присоединяйся к нам, сокрытым тенью, где мы бдим неусыпно...  
Ради ритуала эльфик соизволил переодеться в чистое, придал себе официальное выражение лица и, кажется, даже волосы вымыл и попытался пригладить, добившись весьма неожиданного эффекта, когда цвет этих волос стал очевиден.  
Чашу он держит двумя руками — может, так положено по регламенту, а может, силёнок не хватает. Надо думать, если у Стража, проводящего ритуал, кубок будет прыгать в дрожащей руке, весь пафос момента пойдёт насмарку.  
— ...ибо на нас возложен долг, от коего нельзя отречься...  
Логейн нисколько не сомневается, что слово «долг» весьма обильно уснащало оставшуюся вне пределов досягаемости его слуха речь, коей эльфик убеждал Алистера в том, что идея принять Мак Тира в Стражи вовсе не безумна, а очень даже уместна и своевременна.  
— ...если суждено тебе погибнуть...  
Логейн очень сильно подозревает, что суждено ему весьма скоро — потому что мальчишка не производит впечатление добронамеренного идиота, а значит, у него есть конкретный резон сохранять врагу жизнь и тащить его в орден. Скорее всего — чтобы подо что-то подставить. Поскольку политические мотивы диктуют обратное — ни с какой стороны не может быть королю-бастарду и его кукловоду удобен живой экс-регент — стало быть, подставить его хотят под смерть, вероятно, как необходимую жертву, если жертва эта абсолютно точно нужна. Что наиболее логично: обычный размен — уже сыгранного ферзя противоположного цвета снять с доски вместо кого-то из своих фигур, которые ещё будут полезны в дальнейшем.  
— ...и однажды мы все присоединимся к тебе.  
Это уж точно. Может, даже быстрее, чем думаете сейчас.  
Кровь порождений тьмы воняет премерзко, и обрамление приличного кубка никак не скрашивает сей факт. Всё, как обычно и бывает в жизни, символично до издевательства.

Логейн пьёт эту мерзость залпом, и она опаляет ему гортань. Прежде чем упасть в объятия жутких видений, он ещё думает, что никогда не избавится от ожога и этого тошнотворного привкуса на нёбе.

***  
 **Денерим — Остагар — Редклиф**  
Осень  
***

— Чем хорошо путешествовать с армией — не нужно самому готовить, — Алистер любовно оглядел полную миску похлёбки, заинтригованно принюхиваясь к пару. — Этим занимаются специальные люди!  
— О да, то, что наш почти-коронованный друг больше не готовит — источник непреходящего восторга всего отряда, — с мягкой насмешкой заметил Зевран.  
— Эй! — возмутился Алистер. — Я очень неплохо кашеварю, между прочим! Сытно! Аленн, подтверди!  
Сурана, прислонившийся к его плечу, хмыкнул:  
— Нет уж, разбирайтесь сами.  
Свою миску он держал на коленях. Ел медленно, поглядывая на темнеющее небо.  
— Некоторых ушастых антиванцев вообще всю дорогу только с ложкой и видали! — Перешёл в смелое наступление Алистер. — Не припомню, чтоб ты своими руками приготовил хоть что-нибудь!  
— И ты не представляешь, как много вы все потеряли! — в тон откликнулся Зевран. — Увы, меня так и не допустили к таинству приготовления пищи, хотя, смею надеяться, я вполне доказал свою лояльность... и благонадёжность.  
Последнее слово он произнёс таким тоном, словно делал непристойное предложение.  
— Может, к Аленну ты и лоялен, — лишь слегка покраснев ушами, нашёлся Алистер. — Но я бы тебя всё равно к котлу не допустил. Что ты неплохо яды варишь — это я знаю, а насчёт всего остального уверенности нет!  
— Я обладаю весьма разносторонними и неизменно отлично развитыми способностями, в чём ты наверняка мог убедиться неоднократно, — откликнулся Ворон, улыбаясь, как кот, заигравший мышь. — Кстати, многие яды в определённом количестве хороши как приправы. Придают такую очаровательную пикантную горечь...  
— Нет уж, спасибо! Я предпочитаю сыр, — отрезал Алистер.  
Сурана склонил голову ему на плечо и сказал:  
— Вам поспешить бы с трапезой, кулинары. Стынет.

***

Заснеженный Остагар полон обледенелых трупов, тяжёлых воспоминаний — и живых порождений тьмы, по-хозяйски расположившихся в руинах. Наверху холодный ветер заставляет глаза слезиться, и будь здесь Лелиана, ей было бы трудновато прицелиться.  
Но Лелианы здесь нет. Как и большей части отряда.  
«Мы пойдём впятером, — сказал Сурана. — Того, что свершилось, не изменить; у нас конкретная цель».  
Две цели, как полагает Логейн, и ни одна из них не имеет отношения к патриотизму и сентиментальности. Мальчишка нацелился на сундук Кайлана — это само собой. Но очевидно, что в немалой степени он затеял эту прогулку ради Алистера. Эльфик не стесняется пользоваться доверием своего ручного короля, и делает это с умом: слово здесь, слово там, как бы в задумчивости или под влиянием чувств брошенная фраза... что ж, со временем это может дать свои плоды. Алистер наивен и ещё не умеет подвергать критике речи тех, кому верит — а значит, он достаточно податлив к подобным манипуляциям.  
Время... Будь у них больше времени, Сурана оставил бы тело Кайлана на поживу стервятникам, сняв его, предварительно с видного места. Мёртвый король, погубивший войско собственной глупостью, должен разделить посмертную участь своих людей. Логейн знает, что Сурана согласен с ним — но Алистер не готов смириться с таким решением. Возможно, никогда не будет готов. Недостаточно времени, чтобы убедиться в этом — и Сурана первым говорит о подобающем погребении.  
Зеврану нет особенного дела до бывшего ферелденского короля, Алистер полон горя и сожалений, Логейн — сухой печали. Что чувствует Сурана, может понять разве что его пёс, ведущий себя непривычно смирно.

***

В Остагаре Зевран умудряется простыть — всё-таки ферелденский климат не особенно подходит сыну тёплой благодатной Антивы. Алистер отбирает его дорожный мешок и обзывает антиванца безмозглым нагом. Он искреннее не понимает, как можно на юге зимой пренебрегать шапкой и перчатками на меху.  
Сурана варит какие-то жутко пахнущие зелья и спаивает их несчастному эльфу безо всякой жалости.  
В конце концов Зевран перестаёт сопротивляться, когда вечерами Алистер норовит запихнуть его под полу своего тёплого плаща. Что уж там, быть объектом заботы приятно, даже если это грубоватая забота, сопровождающаяся выговорами. Нет сомнений, что к моменту возвращения в Редклиф эльф будет полностью здоров.

Логейн смотрит на них со стороны. Возможно, он тоже сильнее страдает от холода, чем тридцать лет назад, но вряд ли кто-то здесь сварит ему лечебное зелье, поделится тёплыми носками и положит спать рядом с собой.  
Да он этого и не ждёт.

***  
 **Редклиф**  
Осень  
***

У Сураны белые волосы. Это особенно хорошо заметно сейчас — даже в тёплом свете масляной лампы, бросающем на кожу желтоватые блики, они не кажутся золотистыми. Ни на миг. Ненормальная, молочная белизна.  
Нечёсаные волнистые пряди завешивают склонённое лицо так, что от двери не видно ничего, липнут к мокрой от пота коже, но эльф не убирает их — одной рукой он намертво вцепился в подлокотник, как в последнюю точку опоры, а другой, заведённой вверх, так же крепко держится за шею Алистера сзади. Хотелось бы верить, что за ремешок Клятвы Стража, но бастард не задыхается, а что пыхтит — так это по другой, куда более приятной причине.  
По тому, как напряжён острый локоть, видно, что Суране неудобно, но выпускать шкирняк любовника он точно не намерен. Двигается маг исключительно неспешно и с полным пониманием процесса. Алистер сопит и настойчиво кусает эльфа за оттопыренное ухо. Ему хочется быстрее — ну конечно, ему хочется быстрее, ещё бы нет! — но он, похоже, уже знает, что требовать и ныть бесполезно.  
Пониже его руки на тощем бедре мага — смуглые пальцы Зеврана, сейчас выглядящие музыкально и невероятно органично. В отличие от Алистера, его ласки ни в коем случае нельзя назвать нетерпеливыми или неловкими. Самого Ворона, впрочем, от двери практически не видно, пока он не отстраняется и не поднимает голову, непринуждённо облизываясь и мурча какой-то вопрос — слишком тихо, чтобы Логейн разобрал хоть слово. Быстрая и ловкая рука убийцы вкрадчиво путешествует вверх по вышеозначенному бедру, в обход торчащей тазовой косточки, по впалому животу на ходящие ходуном выпирающие рёбра, до выпуклых белых шрамов от чьих-то неопознанных когтей, что украшают гладкую, как у всякого эльфа, грудь Сураны — эдак чуть-чуть пониже Клятвы Стража.  
Ответ мага тонет в звуках его же быстрого дыхания, но Алистер решительно нашаривает руку Зеврана и направляет её обратной дорогой, будучи, как любой начинающий, глубоко убеждён, что именно там, внизу, этой руке сейчас самое место, и нечего отвлекать занятых товарищей всякими глупостями. Глаза Ворона смешливо сверкают, но он не собирается протестовать.  
Сурана сдавленно стонет сквозь зубы и запрокидывает голову. Лица по-прежнему не видно за налипшими волосами, зато отлично видно мучительный, словно от боли, оскал и обнажённое, выгнутое, беззащитное белое горло.  
Логейн смотрит на это соблазнительное горло ещё секунду и прикрывает дверь.  
Поста у спальни Сураны нет, впрочем, и ни к чему — эти трое, ворвись к ним какой-нибудь не в меру бестолковый ассасин, пожалуй, убили бы его с огромным удовольствием. Вместе.

Логейн прожил долгую и богатую на различные события жизнь, он знает, как легко товарищи по оружию, друзья, сподвижники становятся любовниками в череде военных походов, когда жёны и невесты далеко, а смерть здесь, рядом, только выйди за посты. Не у лагерных же шлюх искать понимания, к этим дамам ходят совсем за другими услугами.  
И не отцовские чувства вдруг взыграли в нём. По большому счёту, ему было совершенно безразлично, что жених его дочери, существенно переплюнув своего папочку, трахается сейчас аж с двумя эльфами враз за незапертыми дверями. Сомнительно, что Алистер вообще окажется на ложе королевы больше, чем однажды — хотя, конечно, ничего нельзя исключать. Однако Алистер — Серый Страж, его способность склепать хоть одного жизнеспособного наследника вызывает огромнейшие сомнения; что же до Аноры — то не из-за неё брак королевской четы остался бездетным. Это Кайлан, изменявший жене направо и налево, так и не сделал ни одного бастарда в доказательство своей фертильности — Логейн знает это совершенно точно, потому что весьма пристально следил за «последствиями», наученный горьким уроком, в результате которого и появился на свет ублюдок, спутавший ему теперь все карты.  
Как ни парадоксально, но Кайлана Анора искренне любила. Алистеру она, надо думать, быстренько подарит «законного» наследника, зачатого отнюдь не от него. И он это проглотит, никуда не денется — ради общего блага.  
Особенно, если хромоногий эльфик Сурана будет всё так же крепко держать своего короля за загривок.

Так что не опасения за будущее растревожили душу и породили маетное, неприятное чувство, которое теперь гарантировано не даст заснуть.  
Юность, которой позволительно и даже свойственно не разбираться ни в своих, ни в чужих мыслях и побуждениях, осталась далеко позади. Логейн Мак Тир уже очень давно не нуждался в посторонней помощи, чтобы понять себя. Вовсе не о дочери, не о политике и, подавно, не о каких-то абстрактных приличиях думал он, глядя на беспечных молодых любовников, так спешащих урвать немного удовольствия на пути к смерти, что даже дойти до двери и повернуть ключ казалось им излишне.  
На самом деле он отчаянно, нестерпимо хотел быть там, быть одним из них.  
И секс был тут совершенно ни при чём.  
Вообще.

***

Предложение Морриган вызывает целый ряд вопросов, но видно, что Сурана совершенно не настроен сходу его отвергать. Логейн забавляется, уверенный, что вот-вот «предводитель» бросит на него периферийный взгляд, выдавая, что заведомо знал о неизбежной смерти того, кто нанесёт последний удар, и наметил в герои именно Логейна — это выглядит наиболее очевидным и логичным.  
Эльфик немного вырастает в его глазах, так и не выдав себя ни взглядом, ни жестом.  
Ведьма с лёгкой насмешкой уточняет, что её устроит любой из трёх Стражей. Может, молодёжь она обманывает успешно, но Мак Тир отлично видит, что девчонка нервничает, и личность отца для неё не совсем уж праздный вопрос — с кем-то она не отказалась бы, а кто-то вызывает у неё неприязнь.  
Сурана мягко просит подругу удалиться. Едва её шаги затихают, со своего места подаёт голос Алистер. Он ожидаемо полон неодобрения и взывает к стратегическому мышлению Сураны, говоря о том, что возвращать Древних Богов посредством ведьмы, цели которой весьма смутны и сомнительны — не самый разумный вариант.  
Сурана терпеливо ждёт, пока друг сорвётся на личное: начнёт манифестировать своё решительное несогласие провести ночь с очаровательной девочкой Морриган.  
— От тебя я не потребовал бы подобного, — поднимает костлявую руку маг. — Ты будешь королём, твоё семя не должно расточаться.  
Какой-то смысл в этом, несомненно, есть: сможет или не сможет Алистер зачать наследника, но гарантировано оставлять ведьме ребёнка королевской крови — значит создавать на будущее задел для гражданской войны. Очаровательная девочка слишком уж уверена в своей способности выжать из чресл Серого Стража что-то путное.  
— Я свершу сие сам, — добавляет Сурана, не давая другу перевести дух.  
— Что?! Нет! — выдаёт первую реакцию простодушный друг.  
У Логейна тоже есть некоторые сомнения в том, что заявленная эльфиком манипуляция возможна технически, но, видимо, придётся просто поверить что их, с позволения сказать, предводитель знает себя лучше. Логейн не претендует на всеведение и абсолютно точное понимание ситуации. Создатель его разберёт — может, у Сураны и впрямь встанет на женщину.

Судя по тому, что Морриган выходит к завтраку невыспавшейся и весьма удовлетворённой, а Сурана не выходит вообще — видимо, у него всё-таки что-то получилось.  
Ну, или она превратилась в паука и съела его от безысходности, а Логейн принял за удовлетворение обычную сытость.

***  
 **Денерим**  
Осень  
***

— Я доверяю Морриган, однако никто не может быть полностью уверен в желаемом действии ритуала, — говорит им Сурана в завершение вечера, посвящённого планированию сражения; Логейн с приятным удивлением обнаружил, что его мнение здесь выслушивают и ценят весьма высоко: как ни странно, эльф более чем расположен принимать дельные советы. Хотя, может быть, ничего странного здесь и нет — при ближайшем рассмотрении он вообще заметно менее нагл или нелеп, чем кажется при первом знакомстве.  
— Поэтому я желаю, чтобы Серые Стражи были готовы к последствиям последнего удара по Архидемону, — продолжает Сурана. — Покуда есть к тому хоть малейшая возможность, я, по справедливости, должен быть тем, кто обретёт эту судьбу. Ежели мне доведётся умереть раньше, черёд переходит к Риордану, затем — к Логейну. И лишь в последнюю очередь — к Алистеру. Я не буду спорить об этом, — он резко вскидывает руку, останавливая любовника. — Разойдёмся же по опочивальням, ибо завтрашний день не покажется лёгким. Да будет Тень милостива к тем, кого принимает, чтобы затем отпустить.

Логейн дисциплинированно ложится в постель в отведённой ему комнате, но уснуть не может. Не из-за волнения, конечно — хотя Алистер сейчас, наверное, вертится с боку на бок и донимает ненужной болтовнёй того или тех, кому не повезло составлять ему компанию. Великое сражение, угроза смерти — в молодости это сильно горячит кровь. Не говоря уж о щедро развёрнутой Риорданом картине безрадостного посмертия того несчастного Стража, чья душа будет уничтожена вместе с Архидемоном.  
Логейна это не тревожит. Ради блага своей страны он пожертвовал молодостью, любовью, честью — пожертвовал бы и жизнью. Сохранность такой сомнительной вещи, как душа стоит не больше.  
В дверь стучат — сдержанным, вежливым стуком, не настолько тихим, чтобы остаться незамеченным бодрствующим, но не настолько громким, чтобы разбудить глубоко спящего — или вынудить притворяющегося спящим ответить.  
Логейн садится, накидывает на плечи рубаху.  
— Войди.  
Дверь открывается, обрисовав прямоугольник зыбкого света, и закрывается, впустив ломкую фигуру, опирающуюся на посох.  
Сурана сдувает с ладони несколько мерцающих голубоватых огоньков, запустив их в дрейф по комнате, и хромает к столу.  
— Я полагал, ты успокаиваешь Алистера, — говорит Логейн. В его тоне нет насмешки.  
— Он не один, — просто отвечает эльф, опуская на столешницу пергамент. — Я принёс тебе эту карту — в дар, без особой причины. Быть может, чтобы утром ты мог бросить взгляд и вспомнить, что и ты не один в этой войне.  
Большая, подробная карта, над которой они провели сегодняшний день. Довольно новая карта Ферелдена, в современных границах, начертанных кровью патриотов.  
— Насколько я вижу, у нас нет выбора, кроме как победить, — говорит Логейн.  
Эльф был с ним достаточно откровенен. Нет сомнения, что Серые Стражи Орлея и Андерфелса прямо сейчас проводят поспешные приготовления, и Мор в конце концов будет остановлен, даже если Денерим падёт. Но в этом случае уничтожение Ферелдена станет расплатой за время для этих приготовлений.  
— Так победим же, — кивает лохматой головой Сурана. — Хоть бы и ценой величайшей жертвы.  
Логейн и впрямь отдал своей стране очень многое. Он никогда не сможет уважать того, кто не готов к подобному.  
И, кажется, он больше не сможет презирать хромого эльфика Сурану, наглого неумойку с нелепой речью.

Сурана уходит молча, спокойный и умиротворённый, словно сделал важную работу и может наконец-то отдохнуть.  
Логейн остаётся в окружении медленно меркнущих огоньков, жмущихся к нему, словно живые создания — вроде щенков или котят.  
Он всегда поступал так, как казалось правильным. Иногда эти «правильные» решения оказывались ничуть не лучше чужих ошибок.  
Не о чем сожалеть. Мёртвым нет дела до печали живых.  
Придёт время, и он обретёт покой.

***

Логейн долго пытается разжать закаменевшие на рукояти меча пальцы Сураны. Потом вздыхает и бьёт эльфа по щеке. Алистер, прихрамывая, подходит ближе. Его сломанная рука засунута за пояс, глаза странно и безумно глядят из огромного наливающегося синяка.  
— Он?.. — хрипло спрашивает Алистер, пожирая взглядом бесчувственного Сурану.  
— Жив, — кратко отвечает Логейн, и тут же предмет их обсуждения, словно в доказательство, шевелится, стонет и наконец-то выпускает меч. Дрожащими руками пытается убрать от лица мокрые и жёсткие от драконьей крови волосы.  
— Встать можешь? — спрашивает Логейн. У него рана в боку, неглубокая, но неприятная; тащить на себе кого-то нет ни малейшего желания.  
Эльф вцепляется в поданный посох, упирает его в скользкую от крови крышу донжона и пытается встать. Логейн ловит его, крякнув от боли и велит закинуть руку ему на плечо. Алистер, сейчас бесполезный в делах переноски раненных, сопит в спину, когда бывший тейрн делает первый шаг, чуть не поскальзываясь на гарлочьих потрохах.  
Сурана цепляется за него, другой рукой опираясь на посох.

Всё это нисколько не героично, но это победа.  
И все они живы.

***

Бракосочетание Алистера Тейрина и её величества Аноры Тейрин происходит быстро, хоть и без излишней поспешности, и скромно — в только ждущей восстановления после разрушительного Мора и гражданской войны стране шиковать кажется неуместным. Новобрачные осторожно переглядываются, прикидывая, чего ждать друг от друга. Левая рука жениха всё ещё в лубке.  
Коронация Алистера проводится намного позднее, через три месяца. Лубка уже нет, а король и королева выглядят намного увереннее — совместное разгребание бардака в масштабах Ферелдена изрядно сближает. Вскоре после этого события все бывшие спутники Сураны постепенно разъезжаются.  
Кроме Винн, согласившейся временно побыть представителем Круга при дворе, и Зеврана, обещавшего помочь с вопросами дворцовой безопасности.

Сурана уезжает тоже — в Амарантайн. Результатом долгой переписки между ним и Вейсхауптом становится назначение Героя Ферелдена Стражем-Командором, а венценосная чета широким жестом дарит Ордену бывшие земли Хоу.  
Первый Страж запрашивает перевод нового рекрута Мак Тира в Вейсхаупт для определения его дальнейшей судьбы.  
«Divide et impera, — вот что говорит об этом Сурана — Разделяй и властвуй».  
Логейн с ним согласен. Вряд ли высшее командование Ордена так уж счастливо внезапному появлению в своих рядах эльфа-ферелденца, едва ли не в одиночку выполнившего работу командории, если не всего ордена.  
Сурана вежливо отписывает Первому Стражу, что ему здесь надёжный соратник необходим жизненно. С ним не особенно спорят.  
— Чем раньше мы прибудем на место и войдём в курс дел, тем лучше, — объясняет Сурана Алистеру, который долго и безуспешно убеждает его задержаться в Денериме. — Я буду писать тебе.  
— Отчёты! — обижается король, удивительно напоминая капризничающего ребёнка.  
Сурана улыбается ему, и Алистер смиряется:  
— Я буду наезжать. Надо же проверить, что ты не разбазаришь Орден!

Логейн наблюдает за дочерью, неожиданно для всех неплохо поладившей с новым мужем, и не может не заметить, что рядом с этими двумя с подозрительной частотой появляется Зевран.  
Пока Логейн размышляет, хочет ли знать ответы на свои вопросы, дочь по секрету сообщает ему, что, кажется, беременна.  
Логейн мудро решает ничего не уточнять.

***

Перед отъездом к нему приходит чародейка Винн. Их отношения можно охарактеризовать в лучшем случае как несколько натянутые, но бывший тейрн не особенно удивлён её визиту.  
— Берегите его, — строго и требовательно говорит женщина. — Аленн — чистое золото. Нам всем невероятно повезло, что именно он оказался в нужном месте в нужное время — я уж не говорю о том, как повезло лично вам...  
— Мадам, вы так его хвалите, словно хотите продать, — обрывает Логейн.  
Это заведомо не самый продуктивный и не самый приятный разговор в его новой жизни.

***

Они выходят в путь в конце осени, до начала затяжных дождей, переходящих в снегопады. Идут по Имперскому тракту, мимо вновь заселённых ферм и расчищенных полей, с которых в этом году некому было снимать урожай.  
Логейн думает о закупке зерна в Вольной Марке и Антиве. В глубине души он рад, что теперь это не его проблема.

***  
 **Денерим — Амарантайн**  
Осень  
***

Сурана оказывается хорошим спутником, даже без компании преданных товарищей и сопровождающей армии. Его хромота привычна и не замедляет шага, он не болтлив, внимателен к происходящему вокруг и умеет разбить лагерь.  
Парадоксально, Логейн чувствует себя помолодевшим рядом с ним и его псом. Герой Ферелдена и его собака — вот с кем из героев борьбы с Мором он умудрился поладить лучше всего.  
Они спят по очереди — все трое. Сдав стражу, Логейн забирается в палатку, не раздеваясь, ныряет в прекрасный, тёплый спальный мешок на меху и засыпает, чувствуя рядом живое дыхание.

***

На третий день они начинают разговаривать — о случайных вещах, иногда о прошлом. Ничего слишком личного, но это воскрешает воспоминания, которым лучше бы лежать на глубоком дне, медленно затягиваясь илом времени.  
Логейн закрывает глаза и видит живого Мэрика — неприлично молодого и невероятно пьяного. Тёплые отсветы свечного пламени на его лице, грязные волосы, сейчас кажущиеся совсем золотыми, свежую повязку на плече. Мэрик улыбается торжествующей, совершенно мальчишеской улыбкой и пытается что-то сказать заплетающимся языком. Останавливается, сбивается вновь, смеётся, сдаваясь, трясёт головой и вдруг сгребает Логейна за шею, тянет к себе и целует, неуклюже и крепко. Его вкус — это вкус дешёвого вина и триумфа, которому нет цены.  
Вкус победы.  
Логейн открывает глаза. Сурана смотрит в костёр, и его радужки окрашены ровным золотым цветом.

***

— Я не могу спать, — признаётся Логейн, когда до Башни Бдения остаётся не более дня пути. Ветер, равномерно и сильно дувший два дня им в лицо, утих, и бывший тейрн развёл потайной костёр в лощине. — Кошмары, но не вроде тех, после Посвящения. Просто дурные сны о прошлом.  
Сурана понятливо склоняет голову, которую не мешало бы помыть. (Да, можно вывезти эльфа из эльфинажа, но нельзя вывезти эльфинаж из эльфа).  
— Я могу приготовить умиротворяющий бальзам, но он сомнительно сказывается на телесной бодрости. Ещё хорошо помогает тёплое вино с мёдом и секс.  
— Последнее сейчас особенно уместно, — хмыкает Логейн.  
— Как сказать, — с дипломатичной мягкостью отзывается эльф. — Немного ведомо мне ситуаций, в коих вино и секс по-настоящему неуместны. И сейчас — не одна из таковых.  
Мак Тир внимательно смотрит на Сурану, отыскивая признаки насмешки, непонимания смысла только что сказанного, или — напротив — понимания. Эльф спокойно смотрит в ответ ясным взглядом.  
— Зачем это тебе? — спрашивает Логейн наконец.  
— Я тоскую по тому, что оставил позади.  
— Забавный способ тосковать по любовнику, подыскивая нового.  
— У меня не бывает любовников, — лаконично произносит Сурана.  
Логейн знает эти разговоры. Сначала всегда «это просто секс», а потом не успеешь сказать «ой, мамочки!», как окажется, что ты ввязался в чужую войну и стоишь на пеньке с петлёй на шее, в то время как тебе в грудь целятся из арбалета.  
Спасибо, пробовали, не понравилось.  
— Не стану навязывать компанию, — Сурана чуть пожимает щуплыми плечами. — Но я приду к тебе, коли пожелаешь.  
Слишком уж похоже, что, говоря «к тебе» он имеет в виду «к тебе». Не что-то другое. Под твоё одеяло, в твою жизнь, в твои мысли. В твоё сердце.  
— Лестное предложение, — отвечает Логейн благоразумно; такой опыт, как у него кого угодно в конце концов сделает благоразумным. — Но я, пожалуй, откажусь.

***  
 **Башня Бдения**  
Осень  
***

В Башню Бдения они прибывают задолго до посланных под руку Суране стражей-орлейцев. Хоу мёртв, его семья лишена всех прав, старший сын так и не вернулся из Вольной Марки, и его судьба неизвестна, младший сын мёртв, дочь порвала с семьёй и живёт в городе с мужем-простолюдином. В отсутствие владельцев, крепостью управляет сенешаль Вэрел. Логейн находит его работу, в целом, выполненной хорошо, хотя и приказывает замуровать двери, ведущие на Глубинные тропы, понадёжнее. Теоретически, теперь, после окончания Мора, порождения не должны появляться на поверхности, но Мак Тир не любит оставлять вопросы безопасности на волю случая.  
Они с Сураной делят полномочия: магу достаются представительские функции, политика и экономика. Логейн берёт на себя командование гарнизоном, рутинный контроль за управлением замковым хозяйством.  
Вечерами они встречаются, чтобы обсудить насущные дела (чаще всего в компании Вэрела) и поговорить за стаканом вина (обычно, наедине). Сурана изумительно умеет слушать, и Логейн иногда сам удивляется, сколько рассказывает ему о себе.  
Однажды он даёт магу совет: прекратить подчёркивать свою расу и внешность затрапезным видом. Герой-беглец мог позволить себе эпатаж подобного рода, но Стражу-Командору это не пристало, особенно учитывая, что под его командованем будут незнакомцы, с которыми только предстоит установить контакт. Сурана не отвечает на эти слова, но всё же принимает совет: начинает появляться на людях прилично одетым и с чистой головой. Логейн доволен этим, и это довольство чуть больше, чем просто созерцание правильного результата полезной деятельности.

 

Орлейские Стражи прибывают через месяц. Их девять, и лишь шестеро действительно происходят из Орлея. Кроме того, есть болтливый марчанин, прелестная антиванка с глазами лани и постоянно выглядящий слегка не от мира сего долиец, завербованный где-то на территории то ли Неварры, то ли Андерфелса.  
Девять — вместе с Сураной и Логейном одиннадцать — слишком мало, чтобы держать под контролем все ходы на Глубинные тропы в стране, по которой только-только прокатился Мор и то и дело приходят сообщения о том, что где-то видели порождений. Поэтому, когда из Денерима прибывает несколько добровольцев, желающих служить под началом Героя Ферелдена, Сурана принимает их и отправляет в гарнизон, давая Логейну возможность прощупать их своими методами.  
Вместе с добровольцами приезжает гонец с почтой — пересланными из Денерима посланиями из Вейсхаупта, официальным поздравлением короля и королевы со вступлением Стража-Командора в должность, и частные письма и пакеты: Логейну от Аноры, Суране от Алистера, Аноры, Зеврана, Винн и Лелианы.  
Вечером Сурана приносит доску для игры в «королевы», подаренную Зевраном, и предлагает попробовать. Он проигрывает Логейну семь партий из девяти и одну сводит вничью. Пёс дремлет у камина, обнимая кость.  
Логейн думает, что давно уже не чувствовал себя так спокойно.

 

Ночами он продолжает видеть сны о прошлом, полные мертвецов: родители, Адалла, Мэрик, Ровен, Селия, Кайлан, убитые «ночные эльфы».  
Он просыпается, протянув руку по холодной постели и сжимая кулак, словно в попытке ухватить нечто бестелесное, ускользающее.

***  
 **Башня Бдения**  
Зима  
***

В начале зимы Страж-Командор проводит первое Посвящение в новой должности, выбрав трёх денеримских добровольцев.  
Двое выживают. Третьего, с закаченными глазами, со сведённым судорогой телом, уносят, чтобы предать огню, как полагается.  
Вечером Логейн приходит к Суране, и они молча играют две партии и так же молча выпивают бутылку красного на двоих. Логейн никогда не был хорош в утешениях, но он чувствует, что всё делает правильно.

***

У Логейна появляется надёжный помощник среди орлейцев — воин простого происхождения по имени Поль, хороший тактик с большим боевым опытом.  
По утрам он обычно тренируется с Полем, ферелденцем Кристоффом или антиванкой Винсензой, а если хочет пострелять, вспомнив молодость — с долийцем Адальсулом. Пронырливая Гретта (в прошлом, несомненно, воровка) обожает отираться на кухне и всегда в курсе всех сплетен; не упускает она и случая ввести в курс этих сплетен Логейна, так что о происходящем в крепости он знает даже больше, чем хотелось бы, и мстительно делится этим знанием с Командором — безусловно, тому очень важно, что любовник поварихи изменил ей со старшей прачкой.  
Сурана часто беседует о магии и скверне с целительницей Альдой (самой старшей, самой некрасивой и самой ценимой среди женщин-Стражей) и постепенно приближает к себе сведущего в интригах и дипломатии импозантного Нарсиса, в котором легко заподозрить благородную кровь (про него Гретта говорит Логейну: «Кажется, у нашего Командора появился второй заместитель! Поберегись, пока он вовсе тебя не выжил из переменчивого сердечка Сураны»).  
(Разумеется, Логейн не принимает это всерьёз. У них с Нарсисом абсолютно разные способности, и со стороны Сураны только разумно прислушиваться к ним обоим, да и сердце мага отнюдь не так уж переменчиво; тем не менее, Нарсис, этот образчик шевалье в чистом виде, объяснимо не вызывает у Логейна симпатий).  
Чиэр — ещё один и последний эльф в отряде, добровольно берёт на себя руководство разведкой крепости (Логейн находит идею просто сидеть в пределах своих крепостных стен, понятия не имея, что делается в ближайшем лесу или болоте, абсолютно идиотской).  
Книжница и знаток карт Бернадетт в какой-то момент принимается бродить за Логейном и бросать на него застенчивые взгляды, мило краснея. Она симпатичная девочка, умница, скромница и ни в коем случае не неопытная фиалка.  
Он с ужасом думает, что она младше Аноры. Следующая его мысль — кажется, он и впрямь становится стариком, раз задумывается о таких вещах.  
О возрасте Сураны он так и не вспоминает.

 

Дни полны деятельности и живых лиц живых соратников. Ночи — тёмное время, посвящённое попыткам вырвать у собственной взбесившейся памяти достаточно часов сна, чтобы дать телу отдых.  
Впервые за все годы, что он один, Логейн чувствует себя настолько одиноким в собственной постели.  
Эта зима длится слишком долго.

***

В середине месяца, носящего название «страж», Логейн сдаётся. По крайней мере, он может попробовать. Всегда можно попросить Альду сварить умиротворяющий бальзам, если уж на то пошло.  
Он почти сталкивается с Нарсисом у дверей кабинета Командора, и добавляет на чашечку воображаемых весов горсть гранатовых зерен. В его воображении по чашечке вьётся надпись «Не до тебя».  
Сурана сидит над дипломатической почтой, и вид у него основательно замороченный. Тем не менее, он поднимается навстречу Логейну, как бы подчёркивая, что рад возможности прервать своё занятие, и делает шаг. Вероятно, он собирается заговорить, но Логейн не даёт ему такой возможности, осторожно приобнимая за плечи и целуя.  
Нет никакой паузы, ни секундного ступора, ни сопротивления, ни времени на осознание. Сурана не удивлён, он отвечает сразу, охотно и легко, словно давний любовник, привыкший внезапно получать подобные знаки внимания.  
Как будто знал заранее, и ждал.  
Он обнимает одной рукой, притягивая за шею ближе, и вкус его губ — вкус вина с небольшой примесью противоестественной горечи.  
Вкус вины. Поражения.  
Аленн отстраняется, убирает руку, делает шаг в сторону:  
— Ты не желаешь. Не надо.  
— Да, — соглашается Логейн, и тут же тянется к Суране рукой. — Постой!  
Аленн смотрит на его ладонь внимательно и с бесконечным терпением. Вряд ли он удивился бы, получив сейчас по зубам, но моргает от неожиданности, когда чужие жёсткие пальцы легонько касаются его волос на виске.  
— Я плохо сплю, — говорит Логейн.  
«Я устал спать один. И если ты ещё не договорился с кем-то помоложе и поприятнее...»  
— Если не передумал, приходи, — говорит он.  
— Да, — отвечает Сурана как будто слегка растерянно. — Хорошо. Я приду.

***

Он приходит — поздно вечером, усталый и тихий, совершенно не похожий на молодого любовника на пороге первого свидания. Нет в нём и деловитости «приятеля по постели», и нетерпение отнюдь его не сжигает. Он приходит как друг, заглянувший поболтать после тяжёлого дня, приносит початую бутылку и два кубка. На одном — длинная трещина, и Сурана пьёт именно из него.  
Он наливает Логейну, но тот делает лишь глоток, не больше. Кто-то здесь должен сохранять трезвую голову, и Мак Тир пока ещё искренне верит, что это будет он.  
Он заранее позаботился зажечь две лампы возле постели, в этом освещении можно рассмотреть детали, которые обычно не бросаются в глаза. На лице Сураны, на груди, спине и бёдрах, когда он раздевается, становятся заметны редкие, блеклые крапинки веснушек. Логейн думает, что от природы Сурана рыжий — где-то там, под белизной, слизавшей настоящий цвет. Только этого уже никогда не увидеть, не узнать, каким он должен быть — светло-рыжим, или как золото, солнечным, медным, огненным или помидорно-красным...  
Аленн снимает весь свой магический арсенал: все кольца и браслеты, и складывает на столе. Затем поднимает руки, развязывая ленту, удерживающую отросшие волосы, и несколько секунд он полностью открыт изучающему взгляду: худое тонкокостное тело, в котором нет и никогда не было физической силы, выступающие ребра, безволосые подмышки и пах, небольшой аккуратный член, впалый живот, веснушки, шрамы — от когтей и чьих-то укусов, похожих по отметинам на человеческие, но оставленных слишком острыми зубами с отнюдь не человеческой мощью сжатия челюстей.  
Аленн опускает руки, белые пряди извивами нечёсаного осеннего тумана падают вниз, закрывают облизанные острыми тенями ключицы и Клятву Стража между ними. Сурана делает шаг, становится коленом на постель, опирается на руку, ложится, поворачивается — всё быстро и плавно, скользящим движением, как падает шелковый платок — и наконец опускается на постель с правой стороны — простыня, ещё не согретая ничьим телом, приятно холодит.  
Лёгкий выдох, когда он ложится рядом и на несколько секунд замирает, не двигаясь, не глядя, затаив дыхание, словно собираясь с силами — этот короткий звук будет преследовать Логейна в воспоминаниях долгие годы. Может быть, все оставшиеся ему годы.  
Аленн не снял Клятву Стража, но не препятствует отодвинуть её в сторону — посмотреть, скрывается ли что-то за медальоном. Проверить — и обнаружить выпуклый звездчатый шрам. След сверла.  
Не столь уж пугающая память о заключении в форте Драккон, учитывая всё. Учитывая, что могло бы быть, если бы Страж чуть хуже подобрал себе спутников.  
— Мне было и впрямь сладко убить эрла Рендона, — произносит Аленн, но не пытается вырвать Клятву из пальцев Логейна и вернуть на надлежащее место.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — бросает Логейн. И добавляет: — Помолчи.  
Сурана улыбается, подносит его руку к губам и целует. Молча.

 

Сурана тёплый и чуткий, но мягкости в нём нет совсем, а Логейн уже не смог бы так сразу сказать, когда ложился с кем-то, кто не обладал волнующим бюстом и округлыми бёдрами, заставляющими мужчин отвлечься от политики, войны и выбивания пыли друг из друга. Это было слишком уж давно, и Логейн практически уверен, что не вспомнит. Но это и не нужно — Сурана делает всё сам, спокойно и так естественно, словно в жизни ничем другим не занимался, только трахался с мужчинами в два-три раза себя старше. Он начинает так неторопливо и вкрадчиво, что Логейн не сразу понимает: с живого с него теперь не слезут, мальчишка выжмет его досуха, и хорошо если хоть после этого угомонится.  
Аленн чувствует его, запоминает его. Он изучает — явно и не скрываясь. Он подстраивается почти идеально и очень, очень быстро.  
Жёлтые глаза широко раскрыты, взглядом вбирая в себя, запечатлевая.  
— Логейн... — произносит он тихо, но так, что невозможно не отозваться.  
В этом нет никакой магии. Наверное.  
Мак Тир не получал магического образования, не было такой нужды, но он знает: существуй подобное колдовство в реальности, не только в байках суеверных старух, не было бы никаких Кругов, вообще ничего — магов убивали бы в день выявления. Или они давно бы правили Тедасом от края до края, не встречая нигде недовольства и сопротивления.

 

Глупо недооценивать значение личных чувств. Умения вдохновить, убедить, внушить надежду или веру во что-то: в себя, в правильность выбранного пути, в светлое будущее, в необходимость жертв... и в командира — его силу, прозорливость, праведность, его удачу. Умеющий внушить любовь к себе — настоящую любовь, которая не проходит и не умаляется со временем, которая заставляет с радостью жертвовать своё время, свою гордость, свои убеждения, свою жизнь — о, тот, кто в состоянии вызвать в других подобное, воистину владеет всем, может всё.  
Аленн никогда не скажет «люблю тебя». Не скажет «хочу», «мне хорошо с тобой», «ты лучше всех», «я твой», «ты — единственный»... Всегда будет только имя — произнесённое так, словно в мире нет и не может быть других имён, словно губы Сураны никогда не касались и не коснутся другого, не произнесут другого. Словно кроме одного этого имени ничего не нужно, словно оно и есть весь мир.  
И этого будет достаточно. Всегда.  
Логейн закрывает глаза и не видит ничего — ничего из своего прошлого, ничего из того будущего, что могло бы у него быть. Есть только Аленн: взгляд Аленна, запах Аленна, его слова, ощущающееся через осквернённую кровь близкое присутствие. Намекающая на рычание хрипотца в его голосе по утрам. Горчащий вкус его пота. Тихий вздох, когда он ложится рядом.  
В душе Логейна поднимается гнев — гнев на мальчишку, который обещал только секс, а вместо этого устроил извращённое жертвоприношение в свою честь, с Логейном в главной роли.  
Аленн шепчет его имя на выдохе — нижет его, как бусины на нить бесконечной литании. Этой нитью он свяжет, спутает по рукам и ногам — нет уз надёжнее тех, что жертва не захочет разрывать.  
Логейн открывает глаза, склоняется к уху Аленна и запоздало, уже бесполезно приказывает:  
— Замолчи.

***  
 **Башня Бдения**  
Зима  
***

Накануне Проводов Зимы в спальню Командора забирается убийца.  
Логейн узнаёт об этом посреди ночи — посланный Аленном стражник сообщает только, что на Командора покушались, но неудачно. Единственное, о чём думает Логейн, спешно одеваясь — как же его собственноручно выдрессированный гарнизон мог так опростоволоситься.  
Это, впрочем, выясняется тут же, стоит несостоявшемуся убийце представиться. Натаниэль Хоу вырос в этой крепости и, несомненно, лучше всех знает все входы и выходы.  
Натаниэль полон праведного, как он считает гнева, и рвётся мстить за несправедливо оклеветанного покойного отца.  
Логейн смотрит на его лицо с характерной формы носом, и думает, что может понять, отчего Рендон Хоу так не любил старшего сына и наследника, что отослал подальше от себя за море при первой возможности, и всюду брал с собой младшего.  
Логейн вспоминает как давным-давно в его шатёр на ночь глядя наведалась прелестная дама-рыцарь, отказать которой в любви смог бы разве что каменный истукан. Она была немногословна и точно знала, чего хочет, однако сбежала так быстро, что он не успел даже спросить имени.  
Конечно, одного лишь поверхностного внешнего сходства недостаточно для таких далеко идущих выводов, но когда сенешаль предлагает казнить Натаниэля, Логейн тут же говорит, что намного разумнее будет призвать мальчишку в рекруты.  
Аленн слушает их молча, потом тихо отдаёт распоряжение заспанному слуге, и тот убегает, вскоре возвращаясь с длинным свёртком.  
— Сие, полагаю, принадлежит тебе, — обращается Сурана к Хоу, разворачивая свёрток. — Я обрёл этот лук в подвалах крепости, и на нём знаки твоего рода. Также ты можешь забрать свои личные вещи, и никто не станет чинить тебе препятствий на твоём пути прочь.  
— Может, и титул с землями вернёшь? — спрашивает Натаниэль, но Логейн видит, что за насмешкой скрыта огромная растерянность. Поведение ненавистного Стража никак не вписывается в любовно выстроенную в голове парня картину происходящего.  
— Твой родитель был подлецом и преступником, совершившим многочисленные злодеяния против людей благородного и простого сословий, и наживавшимся на бедствиях собственной страны, — ровно произносит Командор. — Многие стали свидетелями сему, и я в числе их. Таковое не может быть прощено, и наказание заслужено. Однако сам ты не виновен, и пришёл ко мне, ведомый невежеством и сыновней любовью. Карать здесь нечего.  
— Я ведь могу и вернуться за твоей головой, — без прежнего запала говорит Натаниэль, сжимая дедушкин лук.  
— Тогда мы поговорим снова — иначе, — отвечает Аленн.

 

Натаниэль и впрямь возвращается — позже, когда Стражи заняты распутыванием нити, ведущей к Архитектору — чтобы предложить себя как рекрута. Его разговор с Логейном о Рендоне долог и тяжёл.  
К чаше Аленн его не пускает, но Натаниэль остаётся в гарнизоне.  
Проходит почти год, прежде чем они с Логейном находят общий язык.

***

Вскоре после Проводов Зимы в Башню Бдения ненадолго заезжает Алистер якобы с инспекцией, а на самом деле — повидаться. Он задерживается на несколько дней, и даже оказывается в состоянии поддерживать с Логейном напряжённый, но цивилизованный диалог — то ли ради Сураны, то ли ради Аноры, ждущей ребёнка, которому Логейн приходится дедом.  
Ночует король в одиночестве.

***

Волосы Аленна по цвету больше всего напоминают лебяжий пух, а по густоте — сметану. В них нет ни желтизны, ни более тёмного оттенка, но на седину не похоже совершенно.  
Однажды Логейн спрашивает об этом.  
— О, — отвечает маг и принимается щекотать Мак Тиру возле носа своей белой прядью. — Ежели взять храмовника с тридцатилетним лириумным стажем и скрестить с магичкой из пятого поколения с гладко идущей магической наследственностью, возможно получить и чего позанятнее детёныша со странным цветом волос...  
Логейн ловит его руку и заставляет прекратить щекотку.  
— Сие весьма поучительная и полная романтики история о настоящей любви, — воодушевляется Сурана, засовывая холодные костлявые ступни между голеней любовника. — Сейчас я её тебе поведаю!  
— Никто не заставляет, — бурчит Логейн, тонко почувствовавший, что влез, куда не собирался.  
— Но я желаю, — с очаровательной мягкой настойчивостью возражает Аленн и поудобнее опирается на локоть. — Итак, представь себе следующее: некрасивый эльф, уже наполовину седой, немолодой и заслуженный — вроде тебя — воин, только преданный Церкви, идеальный послужной список, со всех сторон сплошное уважение и по заслугам карьера... и внезапно его ловят, так сказать, in flagranti на юной девочке, из тех, кого он, по идее, назначен был охранять — притом, в виде и позе, полностью исключающих возможность какого-либо двоякого истолкования ситуации. Судя по тем обтекаемым фразам, каковые используются в документах, а также по тому, что девчонку не наказали даже и для вида, инспирировалась сия романтическая связь отнюдь не ею, причём инспирировалась весьма активно и непримиримо. Никаких причин любить плод сей связи у неё, конечно же, не было, однако она почему-то отказалась принять соответствующее «лекарство» когда ей предложили. Хотя не могла не знать, что вынашивание ей ни в коем случае не показано — четыре предыдущих поколения, активно хлеставшие лириум по делу и без оного, подарили девочке конституцию, весьма мало подходящую для продолжения рода. Однако девочка оказалась упряма, доносила и в свой срок породила младенца мужского пола. Меня. Как водится в подобных случаях, ребёнка немедленно отняли от груди, а девочка вскоре скончалась от послеродовых осложнений. Однако ребёнок вырос, и, едва стало ясно, что он также проклят даром Тени, его отослали подальше от свидетелей сей романтической истории, за самое синее море. Где он в нужный момент подвернулся под руку Дункану ради спасения мира; остальное ты знаешь...  
Он дует в лицо Логейну:  
— Спишь?  
— И тебе советую, — кратко отвечает Мак Тир, набрасывая на эльфа одеяло с расчётом накрыть его с головой.

 

Логейну не нужно объяснять, что не только сарказм кроется в словах Аленна. Мальчишка верит, что именно любовь к нему заставила его юную мать пожертвовать жизнью, что история настоящей любви — это те девять месяцев, что предшествовали его появлению на свет.  
Логейн старше и знает, что причин может быть сколько угодно, и немногие из них окажутся приятны и благородны. Не любовь заставляет людей жертвовать собой, а война — долг, ненасытное стремление добиться или получить что-то, или надежда выгадать это «что-то» для других. Это всегда война. Случается, что люди приносят свою жизнь на алтарь глупости, гордыни, самомнения или желания кому-то что-то доказать. Особенно часто поступают так юнцы обоего пола, которых маловато пороли в детстве.  
Но Логейн не собирается просвещать Сурану в таких вопросах. Это не его дело и не его обязанность. Он не воспитатель Аленна — он советник и первый заместитель; любовник, а не наставник.  
Может быть, мальчишка-Командор и сам знает правду. Может, он просто хочет убедить себя, что хоть кто-то когда-то по-настоящему любил его, любил так, чтобы отдать свою жизнь — пусть даже то была женщина, которой он не помнит.

 

У Аленна совсем белые волосы. Ни под ярким солнцем, ни при свете свечи — даже на миг — они не отливают золотом.

***  
 **Башня Бдения — Амарантайн — Башня Бдения**  
Весна — лето  
***

В начале весны Чиэр докладывает о хорошо организованных силах порождений, целенаправленно и скрытно движущихся в направлении крепости. Теоретически это невозможно или, по крайней мере, маловероятно. Практически, Командор приказывает готовиться к активной обороне, а Логейн делит своих людей на отряды, чтобы подготовить врагу горячую встречу.  
Передышка никогда не бывает долгой.

***

Всё идёт по плану до тех пор, пока возглавляемый Винсензой отряд не пропадает без вести в районе Чёрных болот. Винсензу они в итоге находят — точнее, её тело, обретшее нового жильца (Справедливость довольно полезен, надо признать, но это не слишком облегчает ситуацию).  
Позже в лесу Вендинг они теряют Поля и одну из новых рекрутов, Маири. Повинная в этом безумная долийка не уходит живой — стрела Адальсула обрывает её жизнь — но это скверный, очень скверный облачник-месяц, заставляющий Стражей осознать, что за прошедшую мирную зиму они неподобающе расслабились.  
Впрочем, волноцвет ещё хуже — в середине месяца Логейн вынужден поспешно организовывать оборону города, надеясь, что укреплённая Башня Бдения и её гарнизон справятся без него и без половины воинов.  
Что Аленн справится без него.  
Аленн справляется, как справлялся всю предыдущую жизнь. Выжил же он как-то без Логейна в своём эльфинаже, в Круге, во время Мора.

 

После битвы за Амарантайн Логейн на некоторое время оказывается прикован к постели пустячной, но неприятной раной — Альда занята другими, пострадавшими сильнее. Аленн приходит к нему, делится новостями, понемногу лечит, приносит «королев» и оставляет, чтобы не таскать доску туда-сюда.  
Кристофф и Бернадетт остались под стенами Амарантайна, а они оба живы.  
И это временная, но всё же победа.

***

В конце утешника-месяца в Башню Бдения прибывает вызванный Аленном Авернус, чтобы вместе с Архитектором работать над проблемой нейтрализации воздействия скверны. Логейн и Нарсис в один голос убеждают Командора, что устроить для малефикаров подземную лабораторию прямо под крепостью — не самая разумная из его идей, что с точки зрения безопасности, что с точки зрения репутации, однако даже такое редкостное единодушие советников не вразумляет Сурану.  
Он и сам проводит много времени в этой лаборатории, часто вместе с Альдой, и, кажется, жертвует собственную кровь в пользу исследований. Чем ближе к концу лета, тем более вялым и утомлённым кажется Командор, но прочие жители крепости списывают это на необыкновенную жару.  
Однако Логейн уверен, что дело в чём-то другом. Душными липкими ночами Аленн приходит к нему, обнимает, не зажигая света, и его ласки с каждым разом всё более нежные и трепетные, а шепчущий речитатив всё более пронизывающий, так что порой хочется поскорее зажечь лампу, чтобы убедиться: в моих объятиях живое тело, не дух, не воспоминание, не грёза. Он оставляет на тонкой белой коже долго непроходящие синяки от пальцев и укусов, словно в попытке удержать и запечатлеть...

В конце лета Командор бесследно исчезает.

***

Вместе с долгожданной прохладой к Логейну, временно исполняющему обязанности Командора Стражей Ферелдена, приходят сны. В них легковесный туман чужих волос, жаркие губы и взгляд из чистого золота.  
«Логейн», — шепчет Аленн, словно окликая, зовя.  
Логейн просыпается, хватаясь за воздух.

***

В середине осени, после того, как в эрлинге были уплачены и учтены все налоги, Логейн Мак Тир собрал своих Стражей — все два десятка — и объявил, что отправляется на поиски Командора Сураны, о чём уже уведомил Первого Стража письмом. Ждать ответа он был не намерен, подчеркнув, что это его личная инициатива, и никто из подчинённых не обязан следовать за ним. На время своего отсутствия и на случай гибели исполняющим обязанности назначает Нарсиса. Все вопросы можно адресовывать прямо к Создателю, он выслушает.

На следующее утро из ворот Башни Бдения выехало восемь Серых Стражей.

***  
 **Неизвестная точка на карте**  
Лето  
***

Аленн Сурана вонзает свой посох в землю и опирается на него, повиснув безвольной тряпочкой, словно флаг в безветрие. Всё вокруг в крови, не исключая и самого Героя Ферелдена, живо напоминая события двухгодичной давности — только вместо крыши и города глухой лес, а вместо дракона — множество трупов и праха поднятых мертвецов.  
Логейн бросает застрявший в рёбрах огра меч и, вполуха слушая, как ругаются за спиной Гретта со Справедливостью, идёт к Аленну.  
Маг смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, бледно-жёлтыми на кровавой маске лица.  
— Логейн, — негромко зовёт он, не отрывая взгляда. — Логейн, как ты сумел меня отыскать?  
— Искал, — произносит Логейн, обнимая Сурану и крепко прижимая к себе вместе с посохом. — Вот и нашёл.  
Аленн тихо вздыхает и расслабляется, позволяя держать себя. 


End file.
